Solsticio
by The Purple and Green Monster
Summary: Solsticio trás solsticio, año tras año; el tiempo pasa muy rápido, o quizá es la vida la que se va muy aprisa


**Solsticio**

Allí está ella de nuevo. Es solsticio de verano y nunca falla.

Como cada año, él la ve. Es la Joven del daimonion-Marta.

Sabe hacia dónde se dirige: el banco blanco, debajo del árbol de las largas ramas que se inclinan hacia el suelo, siempre a la misma hora y siempre con la misma mirada, triste y decidida a la vez, como de quién desea recuperar algo perdido.

La ha visto crecer a través de los años, desde que era una niña ¡y tantos años han pasado! ¡Tantos atardeceres se han extinguido!

A pesar de que ella aún es una mujer joven, ya no es una niña, ni una adolecente, ni una muchachilla. Es una mujer, hecha y derecha, de esas de mirada fuerte e inteligente, con gestos tan sutiles como un fino perfume ¡y qué mujer es! Capaz de doblegar a cualquier hombre ante su mirar, más parecida a Marisa Coulter de lo que cabría esperar.

Al principio se la veía pulular mucho por allí, el año en que todo empezó, y sabían ellos, los encargados del jardín, que ella ya no se iría. Y a pesar de que ese día es infalible, a veces –y él lo nota- cuando las emociones pueden más, se la ve también por allí.

"La chica del árbol" La llaman. contando y recontando la historia, y lo poco que saben. Que sí es la favorita del Jordán college, que si es hija de Lores, que se llama Lyra, y lo más importante que hace ya más de 10 años que va allí, siempre el mismo día y la misma hora. Se lo relatan a los nuevos como rito de iniciación una y otra vez. Él piensa que así será incluso cuando ella ya no esté.

Ella antes solía murmurar "Will ¡Oh, mi Will! ¡Cuánto te echo de menos!" Pero ya de grande nunca lo hizo de nuevo, o por lo menos no que él se enterase.

Ya es tarde cuando ella se va. Siempre llega a una misma hora, pero uno nunca puede saber cuándo se ira. La ve alejarse por el camino de piedra. Nota que en el banquillo se ha dejado algo parecido a un papel que pronto se lleva el viento, y sabe, él sabe que las palabras que están allí escritas llegaran –de una forma u otra- a su destinatario.

Ella continúa yendo, año tras año sin falta, con el tiempo escurriéndosele entre los dedos.

Es muchos, muchos años después de ese primer solsticio en el que ella no paró de llorar y llamar a Will cuando más cerca de los treinta que de los veinte, ella llega con un bebé en brazos y una niña pequeña de la mano. Se sienta en el banco e invita la niña a sentarse a su lado.

No puede evitar notar que la niña es casi idéntica a ella: El cabello dorado, los ojos audaces, valientes, y tremendamente amorosos. Siente curiosidad por él bebé, –porque sabe que es un "él"- pero las palabras le llegan arrastradas con el viento.

-Te presento a mis hijos, Will- susurra a la nada, mirando al frente como si Will estuviese allí. Un brillo maternal y orgulloso aparece en sus ojos y un par de lágrimas se deslizan por sus delicadas mejillas. Porque ella quisiese que esos niños fuesen también de él. El daimonion se acurruca a un ladito pegadito a ella, tan triste que da pena el pobrecillo.

Él no oye más, pero sabe que ella sigue hablándole a ese chico de otro mundo del que se enamoro y nunca pudo olvidar.

Ese invierno, embutida en un abrigo de pieles blancas y con el daimonion rodeándole en cuello a modo de bufanda viviente, ella se aparece por allí, con la mirada taciturna y triste. Sin llorar, pero con las lágrimas cristalizadas en los ojos.

Así se pasa todo el día, hasta que al atardecer finalmente se echa a llorar, como una criatura desolada y asustada.

-Iorek ha muerto, Will- dice entre sollozos, abrazándose a sí misma- se ha ido para siempre.

A todos en el jardín botánico también les pareciese que una parte suya se fuese con Iorek para siempre, porque ver a la dama del árbol tan triste les rompe el corazón.

Así se queda ella un buen rato, hasta que las fuerzas parecen abandonarle y tras una última mirada se va hasta el próximo solsticio.

El tiempo pasa muy rápido, o quizá es la vida la que se va muy aprisa. Pero Lyra ya no es una niña, ni una joven. No. Y quién regresa este año, es una dama vieja, cuyos rasgos aún conservan la antigua belleza de entre las arrugas. De cabello más blanco que dorado, y la vista disminuida pero con el brillo -ese brillo tan suyo- en los ojos.

Y todos en el jardín entristecen, porque saben que no la verán el próximo año.

Lyra hubiese deseado morir junto al árbol, en el banco blanco. Junto a Will. Pero ha muerto en su casa, en su cama, lejos de allí. Junto a sus hijos y sus nietos.

Les ha contado las historias que componen su niñez. Pero se ha guardado a Will y su amor hasta hace poco, entonces también les ha contado de él, y de cómo hasta hoy le ama con la misma intensidad que cuando tuviera doce años y los besos supiesen a frutilla dulce, e inexperiencia.

Ha muerto con una sonrisa dulce y feliz en el rostro. Murmurando con su último aliento "allí voy mi Will"

Como predijo el viejo árbol del otro lado del camino, todavía –muchos, muchísimos- años después aún cuentan la historia a los nuevos, le dicen "la dama del árbol" en vez de "chica" pero es lo mismo y cuentan y recuentan lo poco que saben y lo que no saben, se lo suponen.

Incluyendo que Will y Lyra están finalmente juntos.


End file.
